Christmas Special: Magical Christmas
by sashapotter
Summary: It's the eve of Christmas and Samantha Woods own character meets a stranger one night on an empty street outside a sweet shop. Directly after the Doctor leaves Donna with Wilf and Sylvia at the end of Jouney's End.
1. Introducing: Samantha Woods

A Magical Christmas

**Please Read:**

**A/N:**I have decided to write my own season for Doctor Who with the Doctor having a new companion and everything. So this is going to take place exactly after the Doctor leaves Donna.

**A Magical Christmas**

**Introducing: Samantha Woods**

It was a nice cold winter day in London. Christmas was just a day away and people were bustling around on the busy streets, doing their last minute shopping.

Children played in the nearby park while their mothers tried to tell them that it was already late and that they had to go home and sleep so that Santa would come and leave them their presents.

Couples sat in cafés with hot cocoa and chatted happily with each other while keeping in mind to not let their partners find out what they'd bought them.

A teenage girl, about 18 years old walked through the crowds alone. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. Even though it was tied so high, her hair still brushed past her shoulders. Light green eyes avoided looking at the happy couples for fear of bringing back unwanted memories.

She had a few bags in one hand and a phone in the other. Putting it back in her purse, she reached a sweet shop called 'Delicious Treats' and stood outside. She glanced at her watch and noting that it was five past seven, she let out a sigh and scanned her surroundings, carefully avoiding looking at the café windows.

She turned around and her eyes caught the lovely sweets that were on display behind the glass window. The shop was full of people, mainly parents with their children. The old couple behind the till had big smiles on their faces as they watched their customers buy the sweets.

Everyone inside looked so warm and happy. She wished she could share in their joy. But instead she was standing out in the cold waiting for her friend to show up who was already ten minutes late by her watch. She looked back inside the shop and felt her heart ache.

It was like two different worlds.

Not just the sweet shop but everywhere else. Everywhere she looked, people seemed to be having fun while she was left outside, alone and sad.

She glanced at her watch for the third time, fifteen minutes late. Where was Kiera? She scanned the streets again but there was no one in sight. Everyone was either heading home or in one of the shops.

Shifting her bags to the other hand, she pulled out her phone and called her Kiera's number. No one answered. Where the hell was she? All she wanted to do was go home and be nice and warm. Not stand out and wait in the freezing cold.

It was so chilly that she half expected it to snow. But there was no fluffy white snow falling from the skies when she looked up. All she saw a dark sky with a few stars twinkling down at her. She wished she could be up there with them right now, twinkling away rather than standing here while she froze.

Well… she could make herself warm. If she just…

"Oh! Look at those sweets. Don't they look lovely?"

Samantha looked up to see a man standing next to her. He was staring intently at the sweets as if they were the most wonderful things he'd ever seen. She wondered if he'd been talking to himself or her. She chose to stand there quietly just incase he had been talking to himself. She didn't really fancy embarrassing herself.

The man continued to stare at the sweets and Samantha wondered if he was just going to stand there and gaze at them all night. When a few minutes had passed and he'd just stood there, she decided to speak.

"Why don't you go in and buy some then?" she asked.

He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Maybe he had been talking to himself. Good thing she hadn't answered then. He gave her a surprised smile.

"Oh! You can talk! Didn't think you could since you didn't answer my earlier question but just stood there" said the man.

She felt her cheeks heat up. Even though she hadn't answered, she'd still managed to embarrass herself. Well… at least now her flaming cheeks were keeping her warm.

"Didn't know if you were talking to me or not" she mumbled as her eyes stared intently at his shoulder, not wanting to meet his gaze.

He frowned, "But you're the only one here. Who else would I be talking to?"

Deciding to steer the conversation away from this topic, Samantha repeated her earlier question, "Why don't you buy the sweets instead of just staring at them?"

He sighed, "I would but I haven't got any money. Well… no Earth money at least"

She stared at him. No money? She checked his clothes to see if he was a beggar or something. But he was dressed fine. The man was wearing a brown pinstriped suit with a large coat on top and white trainers on his feet. He didn't look like a poor man at all. And what did he mean by Earth money?

She was about to ask when a voice called, "Sam!"

Turning around she saw Kiera running towards her. She was running as fast as she could while her shopping swayed from side to side. She halted just in front of her and placed her bags down. Gasping for breath, she said, "Sorry I'm late. I saw this lovely necklace and I just had to buy it before someone else took it. But the lines were really big and then there was this cute guy behind the counter and-"

"Ok! That's enough" said Samantha, "No need to explain, let's just get out of here. I'm freezing"

Kiera nodded and picked her bags again. Samantha turned around to say goodbye to the stranger, but he was no where to be seen. She looked inside the shop but he wasn't there.

"Where's that man?" she asked Kiera.

"What man?" she answered.

"The one that was standing next to me just seconds before you came. He was here" said Samantha looking around. But he wasn't there.

"Sam, there was no man. You were on your own when I came" said Kiera slowly.

"Well… he was standing in the shadows, maybe that's why you didn't see him" she said.

"Maybe" said Kiera "Or maybe the cold's done some damage to your brain. Let's go and get a coffee."

Samantha nodded dumbly, her eyes still searching for the man. She knew she hadn't imagined him. She'd been talking to him. Unless Kiera was right. Maybe the cold had affected her. Because a man couldn't just disappear within seconds… could he?

"_I would but I haven't got any money. Well… no Earth money at least" _

Earth money. He'd said it like he wasn't from Earth. She looked up at the dark sky. There were more stars than there were before. She looked back at the place where the man had stood. If she just focused her mind on that spot she could use her…

"Are you coming?" came Kiera's voice breaking through her thoughts.

"Yeah" she answered and taking her bags, she followed her friend silently.

A/N: This is the start to my Christmas Special. Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not?


	2. Haunting Memories

**Haunting Memories**

The Doctor sat alone on the Captain's seat. His eyes roamed the empty console room. There was no noise. Nothing. Just silence. Even the Tardis' usual hum was gone. It was like even she was mourning the loss of his latest companion. His best friend.

There was no Jackie to slap him, no Mickey to tell him to stop teasing him, no Sarah-Jane to reminisce with about past adventures, no Jack to make some kind of innuendo, no Martha to ask where they were going next, no Donna to complain about how skinny he was and no Rose to hold his hand.

There was no one he could hug, laugh with or have any brilliant adventures. They were all gone. They all had someone else now.

Jackie had Pete and Tony, Mickey had his granddad, Sarah-Jane had her son, Jack had his Torchwood team, Martha had her family and fiancée, Rose had his double and Donna had her family.

He had no one.

Nothing except the Tardis and the empty silence.

Of course Donna and Rose had wanted to stay and he wanted it too. Very much. But if Donna remained with him any longer she would have suffered from a severe burn up due to her having his mind. And even though he loved Rose so much, he needed her to take care of his double. And because he loved her so much, he wanted her to have a nice life. With someone who would be able to love her, care for her, age with her and die with her.

Someone who would be there her whole life sharing in all the wonderful moments she had. That person could never be him. He could never give her all that. But his double could. And they were better off in that world.

Even though he tried to tell himself that what he'd done was for the best, for all of them, there was still that ache, that longing, to have both Rose and Donna and everyone else back with him around the Tardis console. His happiest memory so far.

But he couldn't have that, couldn't relive it. Because they were all gone and he was all on his own. Again. Would there be anyone who would be able to take away the pain this time?

As he closed his eyes, the Doctor relived all the happiest and saddest moments he'd had throughout his whole life.

His mum and dad, his childhood, his wife, his children, their children, his whole family, all the Timelords, the adventures, meeting companions, loosing companions, the Time War, the enemies, remembering the laughs, the pain, the anger, the hugs, the danger, the kisses, the Master, Jenny, all those who had dies because of him, the happiness and the sadness. All of it flashed through his brain.

Ho long before he found another companion? Did he even want another companion? Someone else he'd lose.

He knew he would. No matter how hard he tried to keep them away, they always ended up becoming a part of his life. Take Professor River Song for example. Who knew when he'd meet her? Maybe in two years or even two centuries. Maybe even more that. Maybe he'd meet her tomorrow. Who knew?

But he knew he would meet her, one day. And they'd share something special. And then he'd lose her again but he'd always know that she would be going to a better place. Inside a little girl's head where she'd be safe for the rest of her life.

Sighing, the Doctor let the memories go through his head. Meeting Rose, Donna, Martha, Astrid, Donna again. Having lovely adventures with her. Having the best of times.

All gone.

A sudden beeping sounded from the monitor. It echoed throughout the whole room and broke into the Doctor's thoughts. Opening his eyes, he jumped off the seat and ran towards the monitor. Getting his glasses out, he stared at the screen.

What now?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I know it's short, but I just needed to get the Doctor's thoughts out. Please Review.


	3. Samantha meets the Doctor

Haunting Memories

**Samantha meets the Doctor**

Samantha sighed as she watched her friends chatting happily. Kiera, Camilla, Sophie, Brian, Spike and Brad were all chatting animatedly while she sat there staring out of the window. The streets were dark and there was no one about. She could just imagine it snowing. White blankets covering the dark streets.

It would be beautiful.

She looked back at her friends. They were an odd group. Not because of the way they were but because of how many people were in the group. Seven. She remembered the time when they had been a group of eight. It seemed like a long time ago but in reality was only a month.

A month since that man she loved was cruelly taken away from her.

A tear rolled down her cheek at that thought.

It had been a month since John Calloughway, the only man who could make her sadness go away, had been killed by a car accident. At least that's what everyone else thought. The real reason why he had died was because…

"Samantha, sweetie, are you ok?" asked Spike.

She wiped her eyes and gave him a smile, "Of course"

Brad, who was closest to her, wrapped her in his arms. "It's ok" he whispered, "We know how you feel"

And they did. Because they had all been friends. John had been best friends with the boys and like an older brother to the girls. They had all been a great group of friends who had grown up together and stuck with each other their whole lives.

They had been split groups first. Boys and girls. But then they'd all come together and everyone had become happier than thay had been before. They had all been the best of friends and they'd thought that the happiness would never end.

Until that one day…

"I just miss him so much" she whispered.

"We all do" said Camilla, "we all do"

She nodded and pulled away. "Well…" she said, "I don't want to spoil you Christmas cheer"

"Oh! Don't be silly" said Brian, "Your not spoiling our fun at all"

"Yeah" said Sophie, "You would have been spoiling our fun if you hadn't come"

"She's right you know" Kiera chipped in, "Even though John isn't here, I'm sure he wouldn't like it if we all weren't together, celebrating Christmas like we normally do"

Samantha nodded. They were right. He would have definitely hated it. He used to always want people to be happy and cheerful and if you were sad, he'd always try to make you feel better. He was great like that.

And she missed him so much.

Sighing she looked back out of the window and frowned. Something had caught her eye. The once deserted streets weren't deserted anymore. Even through the fogged up window, she could see something moving.

It was definitely a person. A person wearing a brown pinstriped suit…

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Kiera.

"I'll be back. Just need to sort out something" she called back without stopping and was out of the door before any of them could say another word.

Sophie sighed, "I'm worried about her. Ever since the accident, she's been really weird"

"Oh come on Soph, she lost the man she loved for so long. How else is she going to act?" asked Brian exasperatedly.

"Yeah, and it's not like even before the accident she never acted weird. Remember how she'd always stop and stare into space before running off somewhere" said Spike.

"Yeah, but you know…" Sophie trailer off as they all nodded. They knew.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Samantha looked around. Where was he? He'd just disappeared. Again. Closing her mind, she focused her mind an image flashed through her brain. Smiling, she ran forward and down a street knowing that the Doctor would be there somewhere.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Doctor walked calmly from street to street, in search of the source for the beeping noise that the Tardis monitor had emitted. He was just about to turn when he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw the girl he'd met at the sweet shop running after him.

Except she didn't look happy. Her face was full of terror and as she ran towards him, she grabbed his hand and cried, "Run!"

Well… this was a first. It was like the roles were reversed.

The Doctor followed her as they ran. What they were running from, he did not know. So he decided to ask.

"What exactly are we running from?" he asked as they slowed down.

She stopped to catch her breath before answering, "This weird alien like creature was chasing after me"

He frowned, "Which way?"

She pointed in the direction and he began to run but she pulled him back.

"You can't go there. It's too dangerous" she said frantically.

"Listen, I'm a man who's always up for danger. It's like it follows me everywhere. So I'm up for it" he said trying to break free from her grasp buts he held on tightly.

"Look Doctor, I know you're not a man but an alien who loves travelling in time and space and danger always seems to follow you no matter where or when you go. But you've got to trust me, going back there and facing that monster is not going to be good for you"

The Doctor stared at her. "How do you know that?" he asked finally, voice filled with shock.

She started to say, "Because I'm a…" but was interrupted by a loud roar from behind them .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Dramatic music plays Dun, dun, dun. Dramatic music stops

What did you think of that chapter? I was going to keep their meeting for later but couldn't be bothered (I know that's not a good attitude to have, but oh well)

Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter.

Thank you.


	4. Samantha's Secret

**Samantha's Secret**

"Run!" shouted the Doctor.

Samantha didn't need to be told twice. Turning around, they ran as fast as they could. The streets were slippery but still she continued to run, trying to keep herself from falling and running as fast as she could at the same time.

The Doctor was running beside her without any problem of slipping. This just confirmed her earlier thought of him not being a human. And she'd confirmed that by using her m….

Another roar, louder this time, was emitted by the gigantic beast following them. It had brown fur, yellow eyes, sharp big claws and teeth. It was a classic wolf description except this beast was bigger than a normal werewolf and as she'd seen from the Doctor's thoughts, the werewolf he'd met with Rose was like a kid's toy compared to this one.

And this beast's ears were floppy and could be considered cute if you could avoid looking at the eyes and teeth.

The Doctor pushed her behind a few bins and squashed up next to her. They kept as quiet as they could, neither dare to breathe. They heard the monster's footsteps and thankfully it passed them.

Samantha let out the breath she'd been holding and let her head fall back against the wall. They sat there for a few minutes in silence until the Doctor was sure that the beast had gone. He stood up and offered her his hand. She gratefully accepted it and he pulled her up. When she was in a standing position, she smiled, "Thank you"

He grinned, "No problem"

They walked back in silence, keeping an eye on the shadows just incase there were any more of them. Which Samantha said there were as she'd seen a whole group of them which was why she'd told the Doctor not to go back there.

"So what are they called?" she asked him.

"They are planet Cho's guard dogs. They call them Chodowgs." he answered.

"Dogs? Those look nothing like dogs. They are more like wolves. Only bigger and with floppy ears" said Samantha incredulously.

"Thing is though" said the Doctor as if he hadn't heard her, "It's strange to see them here. They are normally only found near the King of Cho. So what are they doing here? Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Samantha who had been listening attentively.

"Unless the King of Cho is coming to Earth" he finished.

There was silence.

"So" said Samantha "Is that good or bad?"

He turned towards her, "What's your name again?"

She smiled, "Samantha Woods"

He frowned, "And you already know mine. Well… the name I use because mine's too long and hard to pronounce by humans although you may know that one too seeing as you know a lot about me already. How did you do that?"

Samantha smiled, "It's because…" But then she stopped. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

They stood silently as they listened closely. There was a slow rasping sound. Like someone breathing. Except now it sounded much louder than before. Samantha felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She had an odd feeling that someone was watching her.

They Doctor slowly turned around, followed by Samantha who gasped when she saw the yellow eyes that were approaching them.

"Samantha" said the Doctor slowly, taking her hand.

"Yeah?" she said holding his hand tightly and taking a step back.

"Run!" he shouted and they turned once again and started to run as fast as they could. Samantha held on to his hand like her life depended on it. There was no way she wanted to be separated from him. He was the only one who knew how to fix this.

It was then that a thought it her. What the hell am I doing? Running away when I can easily stop this? She stopped running and came to a stop pulling the Doctor with her.

"What?" he asked.

"One minute" she said.

"We don't have a minute" he cried, "That beast is going to kill us"

She smiled, "Know it won't"

He frowned at her, clearly not understanding.

She turned towards the Chodowg who was steadily approaching them with bared teeth.

"Samantha…?" said the Doctor wondering if she was mad. Maybe he should just lift her and carry her. The idea was good and he was just about to put it into action when Samantha thrust her hand out and shouted, "Freeze"

At once the creature froze.

The Doctor thought it had obeyed her, until he realised that creature had indeed frozen. It's eyed didn't blink, it's nose did not twitch and the thing that showed him that it was definitely not just following orders was that it wasn't breathing as well.

He turned towards the human girl who may not be as human as he'd first thought, "What? How?"

She looked at him, "I never did get to finish my sentences did I?"

He shook his head not knowing what to say. It was one of those rare occurrences where he found himself speechless.

"Well Doctor" she said, "You're a Timelord and I'm a witch."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Does that answer your questions?

Please Review.


	5. Needing Someone

**Needing Someone**

"I'm sorry?" said the Doctor.

"I'm a witch" she repeated.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded. He stared at her. Well… This was strange. Who would have thought he'd meet a witch. And a good one at that. Because the last time he came in contact with one, it hadn't been very nice.

"Oh!" she said, "And I'm a good one. Not a bad one like those three that you met when you took Martha to see Shakespeare"

"And you know all this about me because you used your magic" It was a statement rather than a question.

She nodded, "Yes"

"Well that explains everything" he said.

Samantha nodded, smiling before turning towards the Chodowg. "What should I do about him?" she asked, "Can't really leave him like this, can we?"

The Doctor sighed, "No, We very well can't"

"So what are we going to do with it?" she asked.

"Well, I am going to take back to the planet of Cho and see what's going on" said the Doctor.

"You mean we" said Samantha.

"No" said the Doctor firmly, "Me. Just Me."

"But I can help!" she exclaimed.

"I know you can" he said, "But you'd only be putting yourself in danger"

He started to walk away but she pulled on his arm and stopped him, "How are you going to get it on the Tardis?"

"Sorry?" he said frowning.

"How are you going to get the Chodowg on the Tardis? You can't. I, however, can use my magic to levitate him on"

"I'll find away" said the Doctor dismissively.

"No you won't. Come on Doctor. You need me" she said trying to it through to him. She knew why he was behaving like this. Knew what he's just lost. His love, his best friend, his family.

"I don't need anyone" he said in a final tone and walked away. That was a well practised line that he told everyone. It came so easily now. A memory flashed into his mind.

Flashback

"Doctor!" shouted Donna standing in her wedding dress while the fake snow fell around her.

"Yeah?" said the Doctor walking back out.

"Promise me you'll find someone" she said.

He shook his head, "I don't need anyone"

"I think you do" said Donna, "Because sometimes you need someone to stop you"

End Flashback

And she'd been right. He had needed someone. He always did. Even though he told himself he didn't, Donna had been right. He needed someone to bring him out of his darkness and keep him on the right path.

He turned back around and saw Samantha walking away with her head down and shoulders hunched in defeat. Before he could change his mind, the Doctor called her, "Hey Samantha!"

She turned around, "What?" she called back.

There was a moment of silence as she waited for him to say something.

Finally he gave her a massive grin, "Come on!"

She beamed, "Really?"

He nodded.

She smiled and ran towards him but stopped just in front of him. No hug.

"Before we go any further" she said, "I'm going to show you some of my memories so that you can have a bit of background knowledge about me. To be fair as I know yours" she added at him confused look.

"Oh!" he said, "Ok. But only if you want to. I don't mind"

"It's alright" said Samantha, "I like to be a fair person. And don't worry. You'll only see what I want you to see just like I did for you. I only saw stuff that would give me an indication of who you are. I didn't dig into your secrets or anything like that. So it isn't like prying"

The Doctor nodded and let Samantha place her hands on either side of his forehead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I thought I'd end the chapter there as I've got to go now. Next chapter should be up soon. Please Review.

Thank you.


	6. Sharing Memories

**Sharing Memories**

Memories flashed through his mind. Memories that weren't his own.

They flashed through his mind with a great speed but he could still analyse them all as if they were flashing at a snail's pace.

He watched Samantha Woods as she was a baby, then as she was growing up, going to school, making friends with three sweet girls, Kiera, Sophie and Camilla. They became the best of friends. No one could come between them.

Then they went to high school. Fights started. Boys came and went. There was laughter, crying, happiness, sadness, etc. All the usual emotions.

Then they met a group of four boys who were also best friends. Brian, Brad, Spike and John.

He watched as the two groups got closer and they became the best of friends too. He watched as Samantha and John grew closer. How confused she felt when he started to go out with other girls. The big argument they had when she started to date a guy John did not like. The pain that she went through because they weren't talking to each other.

Then the guy she was dating, Robert Grass, turned out to be a jerk. John found her crying. He confronted Robert with the rest of his friends, Brad, Brian and Spike. The big fight that broke out. Samantha taking care of John's bruises.

Him inviting her to the prom. Her saying yes and feeling really happy. The stress she went through to make herself look as good as possible. The whole prom went nicely. The two of them dancing in the middle of the dance floor and gazing into each other's like they were in their own little world.

The memory shifted to one of her and John standing outside with a lovely moon shining over them. They were wearing different clothes and looked older than they did at the prom. He watched as John got down on one knee and proposed. How Samantha, with tears in her eyes, accepted. They hugged and were about to kiss when the memory changed.

Flashes of their happy life. All the happiness. Samantha telling him she was a witch. Him being very understanding and accepting her. Their love growing even stronger than before.

This changed to sadness as he watched them running away from something. He was about to see what when the memories stopped and he was left blinking at Samantha who was gasping.

"Sorry" she said, "Didn't want you to see that"

The Doctor frowned, "Why not?"

She sighed, "Because that's the day he died"

There was silence.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

She smiled sadly, "So am I"

"What happened?" he asked.

"Car accident"

The Doctor didn't believe her. It was the way she said it. The same way he'd said he didn't need anyone. It was well practised and said without the bat of an eyelid. He knew it was a lie.

He remembered the fear on their faces in the last memory that Samantha had shown him. How they'd been running away from something. A car accident did not fit unless they had ran on the road and John had been knocked out.

It was likely but he didn't believe it. There was something that Samantha wasn't telling.

But deciding to respect her wishes, he nodded.

Holding out his arm, he said, "Come on the. Off to the Tardis"

She took his arm and they walked away from the still frozen Chodowg.


	7. Admiring the Tardis

Admiring the Tardis

**Admiring the Tardis**

The Doctor guided Samantha down an alley way where a blue police box, otherwise known as the Tardis, stood alone. She had a good enough idea of what to expect when she went in. She'd seen enough from the Doctor's memories.

So she was fully prepared when the Doctor gave her a small smile before throwing the doors open and letting her in first. She was blinded by a golden light at first, but when her eyes adjusted to the light, she realised that she may have not been that prepared for seeing the inside of the Tardis after all.

Tentatively, she took a step inside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Doctor watched with a smile as Samantha took in her surroundings with wide eyed shock and wonder. He'd originally thought that she might not find it as wonderful, seeing as how she'd already got glimpses of it from his memories, but it seemed that even then, the Tardis still managed to render the young witch speechless.

He patted the console affectionately and the Tardis hummed gently.

The Doctor continued to watch as Samantha lightly, and almost tentatively, touched the walls and stroked them softly. This produced a gentler hum from the Tardis and the lights grew brighter and warmer. She was definitely enjoying this.

It was amazing how warm the Tardis was now as opposed to when he'd first come after leaving Donna. They'd both been in mourning but now, having another human in seemed to make them both happy. It's not like they'd forgotten about Donna and everyone else, but they knew they had to move on quickly or the pain would swallow them up.

He and the Tardis always watched as people walked in an out of the doors, in and out of their lives. It was always the same. The only thing that remained the same was him and the Tardis. She was his long term best friend. Always there for him. Always would be there for him.

She was his constant companion and his last reminder of home. Loosing her would be worse than loosing any human who'd walked through that door. He and the Tardis were closer than even him and Rose. They shared that telepathic connection that allowed her to know his thoughts and feelings at every single second and let him know hers. And most of the time, their feelings were almost similar.

He hated when she was just as depressed him. But seeing her now, glowing brightly as Samantha stared at her in wonder, it made him smile and feel happy. Maybe this human witch was going to be a potential companion. Who knew?

They didn't know her that well but they were both receiving good vibes from her. This was a very good sign. Maybe she'd be his next companion, maybe she wouldn't. He may be a Timelord, but even he didn't know what was going to happen.

What he did know was that if she agreed to travel with him, then he wasn't going to push her away. Because what he'd said before was true. He needed someone. Now more than ever. To get him out of his depression and back into the light. Something only Rose had been able to do.

And if she did decide to travel with him, he knew there wouldn't be any hassle about romantic issues. Seeing as how she'd just lost someone she loved so much. That was another thing they had in common. They'd both lost people they loved. Hers was just one and his plenty, but that didn't change anything.

The pain was just as intense.

He felt the Tardis lightly brush his mind. The feeling was akin to being stroked in a comforting way by a mother. He smiled. The Doctor was glad he'd always have his Tardis. He really couldn't imagine life without her.

The closest he'd come to loosing her was when he and Rose had been trapped on that planet. The pain had been unbearable even though he hadn't showed it. He'd wanted to be strong for Rose and not show her just how much he was hurting because of the loss.

Sighing, he patted the console again.

He decided to let Samantha and the Tardis enjoy themselves a little more before he had to break the calm silence that had filled the console room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Samantha felt like her whole world had been put into perspective. Seeing the enormity of the Tardis, made her question just how the big the universe must really be. How she'd made this connection, she didn't know. But it seemed to make sense in her brain that was still suffering from shock.

She knew the Tardis was alive. And after having magi powers, she didn't doubt it. But even then, somehow, she really couldn't believe this. She kept wondering if it was all a dream. It was such a human way of thinking that it made her giggle.

A memory flashed into her mind as she remembered thinking just how different she was when she was a child, not having any parents to explain her magic to her, keeping it a secret because she knew, she just knew, people would not believe and may call her a freak. She'd never felt closer to Harry Potter than she'd done then.

Even having friends hadn't helped much due to the lies that she had to keep telling them so that she could keep it a secret. Until John had confronted her, asked her why she always acted so weird. And she'd told him. He'd been shocked but instead of pushing her away and telling her she was mad, he'd accepted it and said that it was wonderful. His response showed just how much he loved her.

Everything had been perfect.

A wave of sadness swept through her as the pain and grief that she's momentarily forgotten came back to her. She felt a gentle nudge to her mind and was alarmed at first until she remembered that the Tardis was telepathic. She knew exactly what Samantha was thinking.

The gentle nudge continued and it was comforting. Smiling, she leaned her forehead against the Tardis and whispered a soft thank you.

The Tardis continued to hum gently.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: This chapter had to be done seeing how every time a new companion comes on, they are always flummoxed by the enormity of the Tardis. So I thought Samantha should do the same. Even if she is a witch.

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	8. Planet Cho

Planet Cho

**Planet Cho**

They had to go back for the Chodowg and so the Doctor set the co-ordinates to where they'd left the giant dog.

Samantha peered cautiously outside, just in case there were some more giant dogs there. Thankfully, there were none and she breathed a sigh of relief. Turning around, she smiled at the Doctor.

"The coast is clear. No one in sight" she said before walking out of the Tardis.

The Doctor nodded and followed right behind her. He peered around cautiously, just to be on the safe side. What if they were hiding in the shadows, ready to pounce? But there was no one except the still frozen dog. Paused in mid growl, it looked terrifying.

"It's not going to unfreeze anytime soon, is it?" he asked warily.

She shook her head, "Nope. Not unless I take the spell off"

He nodded, "Good"

He watched as she muttered something under her breath before slowly levitating the big dog.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It took quite a long time to get the dog inside the Tardis. Even with Samantha's magic.

After putting a light spell on it, the dog was still quite heavy. And getting it through the Tardis doors was even more of a hassle. Even after she'd widened the doors. A lot. The trouble was that she had to use her magic for two things at the same time. And as the dog was so big, a lot of her magic was draining her out, leaving her tired.

The Doctor watched her, whishing he could do something to lighten her load. But he wasn't a wizard and there was no alien technology he could use. All he could do was watch as she struggled to get the dog through.

Finally she managed it and the dog was inside the Tardis. Taking up a large amount of space. But not destroying anything. Another spell from Samantha.

She swayed on her feet and would have fallen in a tired heap on the floor if it wasn't for the Doctor's quick reflexes. He caught her before she fell by wrapping his arms round her waist and pulling her upright. She wasn't steady on her feet and nearly fell again but he held her tight.

A flashback of him and Rose on New Earth came to his mind. He remembered how after Cassandra left her body, she had been weak. And she'd nearly fallen but he'd caught her before she fell. It was similar to what happened right now. Was that some kind of coincidence?

Shaking his head, he pushed the thought out. Right now, he had to take care of Samantha Woods who currently had her face pressed against his chest with her eyes closed as taking deep breaths.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Depositing her onto the Captain's seat, he went to the kitchen and brought a glass of water for her. Muttering a quick 'thank you', she accepted it and drank it down quickly. This led to her having a coughing fit and the Doctor thumping her on the back.

"Alright?" he asked when she'd finally quietened down.

She nodded and said, "Yeah. Thanks" and gave him a grateful smile.

"No problem" he grinned, "So… should we go to the planet of Cho now?" he asked.

She stood up and said, "Yeah. Lets."

Standing next to him near the console, she watched in fascination as he set the co-ordinates and piloted the Tardis.

"We'll be there in a tick" he said running around the console.

She laughed in delight, "I can't believe I'm actually going to an alien planet!"

"Well believe it Samantha Woods" said the Doctor with a grin as the Tardis came to a halt, "Because we've reached"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

For the second time that day, Samantha opened the Tardis doors cautiously. However, this time it wasn't due to the fear of being attacked by a giant dog. This time it was because she didn't know what to expect.

What would an alien planet look like? Would it be very different or would it be similar earth? Would it be better than earth? Or worse? Would it be good or bad? She didn't know but she was eager to find out. The Doctor had refused to tell her, wanting her to find out for herself. She couldn't wait to see what lay outside the Tardis doors.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the Tardis doors.

"Oh. My. God!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Doctor watched with delight, waiting for Samantha's reaction. So far she'd been approaching the Tardis doors slowly. He could practically hear the gears in her brain whirring away as she thought about what could lie ahead. She's asked him loads of questions, but he'd refused to answer.

This was why the Doctor loved travelling with humans. For him it was like 'been there done that'. There wasn't nay magic left about going to a mew planet. But with human's, they were always so easily impressed.

He loved seeing their reactions. It would always make him feel like he was sharing the same experience, same feelings. It was like seeing things from a new point of view. And he enjoyed every minute of it.

Smiling, he watched as the young witch opened the doors and looked out. Seeing her eyes go wide and hearing her gasp made him smile even more widely.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Purple trees and white plants swayed in the breeze while maroon grass covered the landscape. Orange shapes stuck out in the far distance. Green mountains lay behind them. There was a soft yellow glow that made the planet look almost magical.

The only similarity to earth was the blue the sky up ahead. Even the sun was a pale grey colour.

She stared in wonder at the surroundings. It was so different to planet Earth. Never in a million years, even with her magic, did she think she'd be able to see something so alien. And then the Doctor had come into her a life for a few seconds and her life had already changed.

She was standing on alien ground.

She felt a light brush against her shoulders as the Doctor shut the Tardis door and stood next to her. Taking her hand, he said, "Let's go"

She let him lead her, still amazed at the landscape surrounding her.


	9. Meeting the Residents of Cho

**Meeting the Residents of Cho**

.

Seeball walked through the forests, her basket hanging loosely on her arm. Exotic fruits and vegetables that grew not so abundantly on Cho were piled inside. A lovely smell was coming from it and it was taking all of her will power not to just eat them herself.

They were for her King, the stupid, lousy King who demanded everything from everyone. Especially the people who couldn't afford it. He was a mean and selfish person who cared only about himself and no one else.

It wasn't fair. She missed her old King. The nice and friendly one who believed in treating everyone equally. But he'd disappeared one day and no one knew what happened. It was then that to everyone's horror, his cousin took over.

Everyone had been hoping that because it hadn't been reported that the old King was dead, then he'd come back one day. But months had passed and he'd never come back. Everyone had lost hope.

Except Seeball.

She knew that the King would come back one day. She had faith in him. Until then she was just going to have to put up with this King. For now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Samantha realised that the orange shapes she'd been seeing from the Tardis had actually been houses that the residents of the planet lived in. So far she hadn't seen any. The whole area was deserted.

"Where is everyone?" she whispered to the Doctor not wanting to disturb the silence that was covering the area.

He shrugged, "No idea. But it's the King we want to see. So let's go"

She nodded and followed him before stopping.

He turned around, "What?"

She shook her head, "Nothing"

The frown on her face told him that it was obviously something.

Cupping her face he looked into her eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know" she replied, "But this doesn't seem right. Something seems off. I can sense a lot of depression from this… village"

He looked at her, "Is it because of your magic that you can sense that?"

She nodded.

"Well then" he said going back to his musing self, "I think we should meet a villager before we meet the King"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Seeball placed the basket at the feet of King Cracass. All he did was give it a glance before going back to his roast meat.

Hatred filled her as she stared at him. She'd gone through so much trouble to get these fruits and vegetables and he didn't even seem that impressed. The stupid git. What she wouldn't give to just slap him across his porky face.

Instead, all she could do was glare him without him noticing and coming up with ways of killing him off. This calms her slightly, especially when the idea of chopping him up and throwing him to the Chodowgs came into her head.

'The ungrateful pig' she thought as she watched him finish him meat and then start on the food she'd picked for him. Now if it had been King Loronzel had still been here, he'd have thanked her and praised her for her wonderful find.

This Kind however just stuffed his face. It was very irritating.

She wished that a miracle would take place and somehow her old King would come back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Feeling slightly awkward, Samantha stood behind the Doctor. This was her first time on an alien planet and she didn't know what to do. So she'd decided to let the expert handle it. She watched as the Doctor confidently knocked on the door. He then gave her a big smile. She smiled back, tentatively.

The door opened slowly and four blue eyes stared from behind. Samantha kept herself from gasping. She didn't think that would go too well.

"Hello" said the Doctor, giving his insane smile, "Do you mind if we come in?"

There was a pause and then the door closed. The Doctor gave Samantha a bewildered look until he heard a voice from inside saying, "Mon! Dad! There are strangers outside asking if they can come in!"

"It speaks English?" asked Samantha stupidly before remembering that the Tardis translated everything. "Don't answer that" she said to the Doctor who had his ear pressed to the door.

She pulled him back seconds before the door opened.

Sparing her a 'thank you' glance, he looked back at the occupants standing in the doorway.

Eight blue eyes stared back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sighing, Seeball walked back to her home with her empty basket. She has contemplated just throwing the basket on his bed. But the fear of getting arrested stopped her.

Now that she was closer to home, her anger had ebbed away slightly and she felt happier knowing that in a few minutes she would be with her mum, dad and little brother.

However, when she opened the door, seeing the two people sitting there, she realised that maybe she wasn't going to have the peace she wanted so badly.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The only thing different about the people of Cho were that they had four eyes. Other than that they were exactly like humans. Samantha was glad of this. Her first experience of alien life forms on another planet was not too strange.

Apart from the eyes. Which weren't too creepy once you got used to the. They all blinked at the same time like human eyes.

She and the Doctor were just accepting a glass containing green liquid which the Doctor had said was safe to drink when the door opened.

A pretty girl with red hair walked in. Her blue eyes blinked in astonishment at them.

"Seeball" said Luau, the mother of the family, "I'm glad your back. We've got visitors. They are humans"

The father, Grax, stood there with his hands in his pockets, looking disapprovingly at them. Thock, their son who had opened the door for them, was sitting and playing with his pet which looked like a cross between a bird and a lizard.

Samantha did not like it at all.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I know there's not much going on yet but I'm hoping it will pick up soon. Please review.


	10. The Oncoming Storm aka Very Angry Doctor

The Oncoming Storm

**The Oncoming Storm a.k.a Very Angry Doctor**

The Doctor pounded along the way towards the castle taking giant strides.

Samantha, who was much shorter and did not have very long legs like the Doctor, had to run to keep up with him.

Seeball, who had been leading since they left the house, now was being out walked by the Doctor as he walked ahead in a fit of rage.

Samantha sighed. The King was going to be visited by a very angry Timelord.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And the Timelord's anger had resulted in them being thrown in a dungeon.

'Which is great' thought Samantha, as she made herself comfortable on the cold and dirty floor, 'At least now I don't have to go to that Christmas Eve party.'

She watched as the Doctor tried to open the doors with his sonic screwdriver. But all his efforts were in vain.

Laying her head against the coolness of the wall, she closed her eyes and remembered how terrible their adventure had been ever since they reached the castle.

Flashback

"I'm going to have to leave you here" said Seeball when they neared the castle doors but not enough so that the guards could see them, "I'm sorry, but I can't let them know I had anything to do with it. Who knows what the King will do. I'm sorry"

And she looked like she really meant it and felt bad about to leaving them so Samantha said, "Don't worry, its fine. We understand"

She gave Seeball a reassuring smile. Seeball smiled back before turning and walking away.

Samantha turned back to the Doctor who was staring at the guards intently.

"So, how are we going to get through?" she asked.

"Like this" he said and took her hand. Walking up to the guards he said, "We would like to speak to the King, please."

They were led in through the doors. No questions like, "For what purpose?" or "Where are you from?" or even a simple, "Who are you?"

They were just lead in straight through. Without any hassle.

Samantha was disappointed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I was hoping for a more adventurous way of getting through. Not just asking to be let in!" she said when they'd been guided into a room and were told to wait until the King was ready to speak to them.

"Why? What did you have in mind?" asked the Doctor. He seemed to have a cooled off a bit as he scanned the things inside the room. His curiosity won over his anger. For the moment.

"I don't know. Like a plan to get in without them seeing us. Tying them up and gagging them, holding them as ransom" said Samantha as she sat on the comfy looking armchair.

"Do you watch a lot of TV?" asked the Doctor.

"A bit yeah" she said.

"I can tell" said the Doctor and would have gone into a great discussion about why gagging people wasn't good when the door opened and a page came in.

"The King is ready to meet you" said the age before walking out.

"About time" said the Doctor as he walked out immediately followed by Samantha.

'Right' she thought, 'Now we're in trouble. Or the King is anyway'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why do you want to take over the Earth?" was the first thing that the Doctor said to King Cracass.

No "Good evening your Majesty" or "So sorry to interrupt" or any other form of politeness. The Doctor went straight to the point.

This was probably why the King just sat there for a few minutes staring at them in bafflement before getting very angry and demanding why the Doctor was speaking to him with such disrespect.

The Doctor then went on a long tirade about how he wasn't going to be respectful to someone who thought that just because he was the King of one planet meant that he could take over other planets too. Just because he felt like it.

This made the King really angry than he already was. He turned a lovely shade of purple (which Samantha had never thought was actually possible) and all his four grey eyes burned with anger.

"Seize him and the girl and throw them in the dungeons" he shouted.

"I'm going to stop you Cracass. I'm not going to let you take over Earth" was the last thing the Doctor shouted before being pulled out of the room.

End of Flashback

"They didn't hurt you did they?" asked the Doctor as he sat next to her. The sonic screwdriver obviously wasn't going to help them get out.

"No. And that's because I came willingly unlike you who was screaming at the King and thrashing around wildly" she replied in matter of fact way.

There's silence as they are each lost in their own thoughts.

"I must say" she said, "I didn't expect to see why they call you the Oncoming Storm on the very first time"

The Doctor sighed.

"Sorry about this" he said waving his hand at the dungeon "Didn't really mean to get us thrown in here. On Christmas eve."

She sighed, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter really. I'd rather be here than on Earth. Where I'd have to go to a party and see everyone there having fun as they dance with the person they love, or like at least. I'd just be stuck there, trying very hard not to be a killjoy"

"You miss a lot don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah" she sighed. "What about you?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, can't say I miss him as I didn't really know him but you know. Seemed like a good chap from your memories and he seemed to love you very much. And I'm using the word 'seemed' because you know, your memories are from your point of view and they might be different from someone else's point of view. Like me for example -"

He would have gone on and on if Samantha hadn't interrupted him, "I didn't mean him"

The Doctor knew that of course. He'd just chosen to interpret the question wrong so as to try and get out of answering it.

"Who then?" he asked trying to stall for time.

"Rose, Donna, Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane and everyone else?" she asked as she turned to face him and looked him in the eye.

He was about to steer away from the topic but decided that maybe answering truthfully wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Yeah" he said.

There was another moment of silence.

"So how do you propose we get out?" she asked when she couldn't take the silence anymore.

He grinned and took a pin out of his pocket. Holding it up, he said, "The old fashioned way"

Her wide grin matched his as she laughed.


End file.
